


无题二

by SUSU987



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUSU987/pseuds/SUSU987
Summary: 全员NP





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全员NP

1  
都暻秀有自己单独的办公室，虽然位于偏西的走廊不算好位置，但已经是特例。毕竟他人很年轻，三十岁不到，也没有什么太耀眼的成绩，核心期刊上中规中矩地发表过两篇研究论文，一个普通的工程师，连项目负责人都不算，按照惯例，应该是扔在外面八人大工作间，偏偏能拥有一个至少助工才有的位置，在讲究上下等级的研究院里真是别样的风景。

人坐在桌子前，正在保存几篇文献资料，有人门也不敲得走进来。  
都暻秀抬头看了眼，重新盯回屏幕。  
“别弄了，晚上朋友请吃饭，我来接你的。”金钟仁没有坐在椅子上，而是屁股一抬压上桌子，试图去按下都暻秀的笔记本。  
都暻秀挡了挡“我有些东西要整理，没有时间。”  
金钟仁伸出手遮住显示器“上次你头疼，医生让好好休息，我才叫他们给你安排来这个研究院，怎么又能那么忙呢？”  
都暻秀抬头望了他眼，语气并不好听“我为什么会头疼？你心里没数吗？”  
金钟仁似乎被梗了，人跳下来，双手向前撑起桌子“都暻秀……需要我给你去请长假吗？”不悦而强硬，但很快换上个烂漫的笑容。眼睛眯起“哥！”，他快活得喊了声，“下班啦！”

也不是什么大聚会，仅仅是金钟仁那个叫吴世勋的死党请吃饭，而且这人一看就没预想过都暻秀会出现，有点儿愣了，站起来笑着“暻秀哥怎么来了？”  
金钟仁朝他摆手“怎么不能来？想见你不就来了。”  
吴世勋眨眨眼 “早知道就不约这边了，特别吵。”  
“行了，你能约什么地方呢，不是pub就是会所，都一样，”金钟仁坐进沙发“约你本家我还不去呢。”他朝都暻秀挤挤眼，都暻秀当没看到，转头读红酒瓶子上的标签。

这种场合无非就是吃饭喝酒，然后叫认识的妈妈喊些漂亮的少爷小姐进来胡闹玩儿一场。也不知道是真醉还是假醉，不到两个钟头，金钟仁歪歪扭扭靠在都暻秀身上“扶我去洗手间……”  
“房间里有。”都暻秀像是躲了躲。  
“一直有人，不知道在里面搞什么……”金钟仁抬高了音量喊着“吴世勋啊！你快点儿！要尿裤子了！！”随后夸张地摊摊手，“你看，臭小子不出来……”

可能知道拒绝没有用，都暻秀扶起金钟仁向外走，到了门口刚要拉开，那边迎面站了人。  
“噫？妈妈这边有新少爷了吗？”金钟仁直接讲出，完全没有给对方面子的意思，他转了头，却发现来从不直视这些场所人员的都暻秀，竟然盯着来人在看。  
金钟仁猛地发了脾气“有什么好看的！没见过男人吗！”直接推了都暻秀一把，随即又望去门口的男人“跟妈妈说，这边不加钟了，拿着钱快走。”  
话音还没落，听到吴世勋从后面喊了声“灿烈？”接着从后面走过，拉住男人“阿西，怎么这么晚才过来。”而后介绍道“就是我之前跟你提过的朴灿烈，Sir Edward的教子……”  
金钟仁仿佛反应了一会儿，也没接话，仅仅象征性点点头，用力搂着都暻秀往外面的洗手间去了。

这是高级的私人会所，基本在廊道上也没有什么人，都暻秀站在门外等他，灯光很暗，瞧不清表情，只能隐约看着他在来回活动手指。  
不多久，金钟仁提着裤子走出来“不回去了，我给世勋去个电话，咱们直接回家。”  
都暻秀没出声，只是转个身，结果金钟仁却是大声吼了句“怎么你想去看看那个家伙啊？”可声音虽大，因为喝了酒的缘故，讲话略微含糊不清  
“你这不是有病吗？”都暻秀平静而冷淡地回了。  
金钟仁一把抓住他的肩膀，额头顶上对方“你想再被送回疗养所？”  
都暻秀丝毫没有退缩的意思“好啊，回去之前，我这个精神病人是不介意杀人的。”  
“你学会威胁人了？”金钟仁声音愈加低沉。  
都暻秀直接打开他按着自己后脑勺的手“我本来是不会的，但是和你一起久了，什么学不会呢。”

在服务生冲到包间，告诉吴世勋外面起了冲突时候，都暻秀已经被金钟仁反扣了胳膊按在墙上，还是那个叫朴灿烈的男人过去把人拉开，没想到都暻秀此刻飞起一脚，刚好踢在金钟仁的小腹，这边疼得直接半跪下去，朴灿烈只能调头又扯住都暻秀……吴世勋赶紧过来打圆场，他是真怕在自己的聚会上闹出什么事儿，几个长辈问起来，难免是一通数落“钟仁，钟仁，给我面子，给我面子，什么事情你们回家慢慢说……”  
金钟仁使劲晃晃身体，瞪了朴灿烈一眼，伸手抓住都暻秀的胳膊往外拽。  
都暻秀挣扎几下，最后还是同他消失在大家视线里。

“他们俩怎么回事？”朴灿烈揉着手腕“不是那种关系吗？怎么看着像有仇？”  
“他俩关系太复杂了……”吴世勋咳嗽声，回过头“以后有机会慢慢和你讲……”人推住朴灿烈往里走“来来我们继续，我就不信还能总输给你？咱们换个骰子玩儿法……”


	2. 2

2  
这处郊区别墅的卧室里，金钟仁按下都暻秀在床上，可能是酒精的作用，他动作比平时还要粗鲁“要不是我，你会被那些老东西关在精神病院一辈子，你现在却这样对我？”  
都暻秀脸上是他惯有的冷漠，甚至还有些厌恶“他们知道你艹你的哥哥吗？”  
“哥哥？”金钟仁脱了自己的衣服，露出很是好看的身体，淡黄色的床头灯映上来，像是刚折了翅膀的恶魔，他挑了挑嘴角“等什么时候老家伙允许你改姓金了，我们再讨论这个问题……”

都暻秀的身体已经被调教得能够生理性配合，而不是一味的干涩发紧，润滑剂和几下扩张已经足以他来承受下面的性事。但能够接受对方的插入不意味痛感的消失，即便再多次的做爱，疼痛还是让都暻秀全身发抖，继而发出断续的叫声。  
金钟仁压住他，用力动着身体“我们刚认识的时候，不是这样的……”  
而不管那边说了多少话，都暻秀一句都没有回答，他的脸陷进前面的枕头，努力让自己声音不要太高，直到对方发泄结束……

这时候，哪怕金钟仁帮他清理残余的精液，他也是一动不动。一直到自己耳边有声轻微的叹气，才缓缓睁开眼睛，看着对方已经仿佛什么都没有发生一般得阖眼睡着。人轻声说了句“我们刚认识的时候是什么样子？”  
金钟仁没有回答，好久摸上他的后背“我也不记得了……”  
终于有了片刻的所谓温存和安宁……

第二天，想着昨晚的不愉快，金钟仁给吴世勋去了电话。其实他是想问问那个朴灿烈的事情，以前只是聊天时候提起，是老一辈交际里爱德华爵士的教子，从小在国外，当时还说将来可能要负责独身无后的老爵士的所有事务。  
没想到电话那边竟然直接就是这个男人，害得金钟仁再次确认了下他拨出的号码。  
“世勋还没起，要我叫他吗？”  
“不用了，没有重要的事……那个，是朴先生吗？”  
“不用那么客气，叫我灿烈就行，或者按照这边的习惯，叫我哥也是可以的。”  
金钟仁似笑非笑的发了个声音“你韩语真不错，一点儿不像从国外回来的。”  
“我家教很严，在家里不说韩语是要被打的。”  
金钟仁对此嗤之以鼻，家教很严？爱德华的教子？不过还是笑着：“昨晚有些抱歉，喝多了酒，哪天我要请回来……  
“钟仁啊……”忽然电话那头就换了人，是刚睡醒的吴世勋鼻音过重的声音“嗯……找我？”  
“喂，你们睡了？”  
“嗯？”  
“上床了？”  
“……金钟仁，你酒还没醒吗？”吴世勋应该是拉开了电话“灿烈啊，你让阿姨煎个鸡蛋就可以，顺便，咖啡……”然后才又回来“没，我和他打了一夜花牌。”  
“艹，你他妈小心点儿，外国人长病的多。”  
“不会讲话就闭嘴，”吴世勋清了清嗓子“正好，你们家是不是在X道弄了个新地方？请我们过去坐坐呗。”

一般来说，像他们这种家庭，哪怕是这样的私人别墅，找人照顾日常都是理所当然的事情。但金钟仁一直要求都暻秀来做饭，最开始反抗后，或许觉得没什么意思也不成任何负担，都暻秀默认了这件事。  
他站在厨房里拌沙拉，接着打了蛋液开始煎面包，一件睡衣包裹着他，看上去柔软温和，金钟仁则拿着刚刚通话结束的手机站到冰箱旁边，欣赏这一刻的岁月静好。

“昨晚弄得不开心，晚上我们去请回世勋他们，”人拿了矿泉水出来，站到对方身后，手揽过去，“能看到那个朴灿烈哦……”他没有察觉到都暻秀的任何细微变化，看来真的是自己多想，可还是倔强地加了句“提醒你，我是无所谓，不过他和吴世勋上了床，世勋你知道的，发起脾气来我拦不住……”  
都暻秀的手肘撞向他，一言不发端上盛了面包的盘子往外面餐厅走。  
“昨晚没休息好的话，不如请假别去了。”金钟仁又看着他回来端沙拉碗。  
都暻秀这才望了他眼“我得去整理资料，压了好多了。”  
金钟仁忍不住笑出声，刚要说又不是离了你不行，但想想觉得没必要再惹对方不开心，就无所谓的点下头“下班去接你。”  
这一次都暻秀没说不去，他用勺子将边缘的沙拉酱拌开“晚一个小时再来。”  
“OK。”

这个社会总有些人是超越一切的存在，而且不会被外面发觉，那些闹出来的所谓“皇太子”“皇太女”不过是他们这个阶层的蝼蚁，扔出去让普罗大众自以为事得审判一番，找个平衡，真正的实权者则坐看这些笑话，非常幸运，金氏就属于此。

“我真是奇怪，吴伯父对欧洲那边到底有什么不满？”金钟仁同对面的人抱怨道。  
“你就是和世勋关系太好了，操心没用的事情。”金钟大翻着手里的书。  
“我替你担心，这可是以后你负责的地方。”  
“那就更不用了，”金钟大合上书，“你要是那么好心，当初就该替我搞上吴世勋。”  
“啧……”金钟仁弹了下舌头，靠回椅背“有本事你自己搞，别什么都推给你弟弟我……顺便这句话我晚上会和世勋说。”  
“说什么？说我建议你们俩上床啊？”金钟大看起来很乐意逗他。  
金钟仁比出个去死的手势，决定不打自己赢不了的嘴仗。  
“明明以前吴伯父是不愿意搀和这些的。”但他还是免不了自言自语，只不过这回不等金钟大讲话，说完后人起身“我去跟奶奶打招呼了，byebye。”  
金钟大象征性摆了摆手，也不知道是再见还是让他快走，然后继续去看另一本有些翻旧的书。


	3. 3

3  
这个花园从外面看是个比较大的普通独栋别墅，而且地理位置也不算很好，附近零零落落散着差不多的建筑，感觉人烟稀少，非常一般。金钟仁的车从侧门开进，没有走大道，迅速进入地下车库——才能发现与平时常去的那些地方不大一样，短短几十秒，路过无数的监控摄像。而等着车子停稳，一个AI声音响起“确认”，即刻这辆宾利越野随着机械台向下沉去——地下赌场，空气中透出与普通消遣场所不同的靡费味道，让都暻秀本能停了脚步，眼睛不安地往里扫视。  
金钟仁很是习惯，拉住都暻秀的手“来，没事儿，就是个打发时间的地方。刚建好，以前只在日本和大陆搞过。”  
“你……弄得？”都暻秀顿了顿。  
“我才不会管这些，俊勉哥负责的。所以，咱们就是来玩儿。”他调皮的去弹了下对方的脸颊。

经过回廊大厅，往里有需要身份再验证的VIP区域。经理带着服务人员还有几个保镖老早站在那边，微笑着鞠躬带路，并且小心翼翼介绍了这里几个新颖有趣的节目。  
“哇，竟然有斗兽场，要看吗？”金钟仁搭着都暻秀的肩膀趣味盎然地问过。  
都暻秀一脸厌恶的皱眉摇头。  
这边只能轻轻叹气跟着摇头，同时朝经理撇撇嘴，仿佛个小孩子告状。  
经理只有配合得一笑，在绕过一圈石花后，推开了摆着三角标志的房门，“世勋少爷他们都在里面了。”

隔层的小复式装修，几台老虎机喜气洋洋立在角落。楼上有扑克桌。但现在人都聚在屋子中央的百家乐台子前面——吴世勋是个喜欢玩儿的人，哪怕身边多了朴灿烈，还是惯例叫了些欢场的男人女人。他手里掂上筹码，在大家故意的起哄里压在了闲上。  
“世勋啊，你总是跟朴先生，小心输到光屁股回家。”站在荷官位置的人就是这家赌场的主人金俊勉，此刻像是逗小弟弟一样讲道。  
果然还是庄家的牌面，吴世勋叹口气，伸手捶了朴灿烈几下“我没钱吃饭了！请我喝东西！”

金俊勉笑笑，看到了刚进门的金钟仁，便打了招呼，随后经理也进来像是有什么事，他跟着从包厢离开，桌子上也换了正式的荷官。  
“就是个赌大小，没什么规则，玩儿两把全懂了。”金钟仁拉住都暻秀坐下。  
对面朴灿烈拿起几个筹码“世勋你来吹口气，我们找找运气。”  
吴世勋贴着他的手，鼓起腮“fu”得吹了下。  
金钟仁也拿起筹码，笑着拽都暻秀“来，你帮我捂一下，咱们也找找运气。”  
都暻秀手都没动，脸上更是没表情。  
吴世勋噗嗤笑了出来，被金钟仁好一个瞪眼。  
也不知道是不是俗话说的牌路找冷脸，金钟仁竟然连着赢了好几轮。他抓了把筹码当是小费递给旁边人，然后又推了几枚去荷官那边“别谢我，谢谢世勋少爷。”人笑得不行，而后想要拉着都暻秀去玩儿别的，结果都暻秀没有动“可以继续吗？”  
“你喜欢玩儿这个？”金钟仁有些意外，他很久没看到都暻秀对什么感兴趣了，心里格外地开心，让人换了新的筹码过来。这样一轮之后，像是有什么事，站起身“哥，你自己先玩儿着，我出去会儿。”  
他和吴世勋一起离开了包厢，临走前还不忘看眼朴灿烈，但想了想，选择不说任何话。

“朴先生一直在英国生活吗？”都暻秀意外地向对面提了问题，这是近十分钟牌桌上的首句发言，适才沉寂的空气终于开始流动，周围的小姐少爷还有服务人员都松了口气，说实话，他们见多了各种金主，但如此沉默寡言没有神色变化的还是第一个。  
“算是吧，偶尔也去别的地方待一阵。”朴灿烈看看牌面笑起来“你又输了……”  
都暻秀似乎对输赢不在意，重新押上筹码“朴先生是学医的吗？”  
“嗯，学医的。世勋和你们提过吗？”朴灿烈调整了下姿势“说起来，你这个姓很少见。”  
“以前遇到过？”  
“就是没有，才觉得少见。”朴灿烈继续笑着“哎呀，都先生你又输了……”  
都暻秀伸手去拿盘子里的筹码，这才发觉已经空了大半。这家赌场是用美金结算，最小的筹码是1000，而且因为是包厢VIP，桌上也不限定金额，随大家喜欢。人没有停下的意思，外围有轻声笑“看看，钟仁少爷带来的就是不一样，完全不在乎钱。”  
这话声音不大，但是大家好像都能听见，都暻秀倒是没有因此而尴尬或生气，反倒朴灿烈咳嗽几声“这样吧，我们赌点儿别的。”  
“什么？”  
“我有个恶趣味，很喜欢看人的大脑，收集些样本资料，这次你输了哪天就来我的医院做个脑CT如何”  
“那你输了呢？”都暻秀眨眨眼睛。  
“你说，只要我能做到。”  
“我还没想好，等想到再说。”  
“好的。”

与此同时，在更加私密的房间里，吴世勋瓶递过药品“你还是去检查下，剂量这么大，我都有点心慌了。”  
“等年底我会去美国做治疗，这几个月你先帮我糊弄过去。”金钟仁倒出药片在手心数了数，又重新装回。  
“这个还没通过临床，虽然说基本没问题，但我还是没谱，钟仁啊……”吴世勋想要继续说。  
“知道了知道了，你怎么也这么唠叨了，”金钟仁突然皱起眉“这件事没和朴灿烈说吧。”  
“怎么可能，我恨不得连DR petit都打死……要是你奶奶知道我给你这种药，咱们两家交情可能就断了。”  
“这就好，说实话我是不喜欢朴灿烈的。”  
“怎么？长得比你好，站着比你高就不喜欢吗？那你岂不是也不喜欢我？”  
“吴世勋你找揍吧。”金钟仁拍了他肩一巴掌，站起来“我去外面了。”可人却是没有动。  
吴世勋本来是跟着站起，免不了愣了下“嗯？还有事？”

这一边，朴灿烈揉着额头“哎呀，幸运女神果然不会一直在我这儿，输了，”他笑望过“可惜了，你大脑扫描一定很好看。”  
这句话才讲完，有服务生小跑进来“朴先生，麻烦您快过来下，钟仁少爷晕倒了！”


	4. 4

4  
这里配有紧急医护室，小的病情基本可以处理。但吴世勋不想让赌场的医生参与治疗，因此马上叫朴灿烈过来，可他忘记之前还跟金钟仁说过不会透露任何信息给这个人，所以当朴灿烈询问最近服用的药物时，吴世勋支支吾吾起。  
金俊勉此时也在，立即发觉了不对，过去攥住吴世勋的手腕，轻声道“怎么了？”  
吴世勋甩了下他的手，恢复平静“就是些抗生素。”  
朴灿烈盯着他足有两三秒，然而也没有追问，低下头“单纯性昏厥，好好休息就可以。”

目送金俊勉亲自送金钟仁和都暻秀他们离开后，吴世勋也同朴灿烈上了车。刚要发动，朴灿烈扭头“让你好朋友来我这儿检查一下比较好。”  
“他有私人医生。”  
“他可以看自己的私人医生吗？”  
这句话问出，吴世勋半天都没有回答，等车子驶离赌场很远，他才开口“你刚才什么意思？”  
“你是不是打算把我当个炮友？这样的话，的确不方便参与到这些事里。”  
“不管我们是什么关系，你都不方便，”吴世勋踩下油门，“我们这边讲究自扫门前雪。”

金钟仁醒过来时，已经近乎半夜，他朦胧间看到个略微单薄的轮廓，小小的，坐在自己床边，不假思索得喊了声“暻秀……”  
的确是这个人，平静而冷淡，却让他安心——“帮我倒杯水。”  
都暻秀一言不发得起身，不多会儿主动扶着他起来，递过端着的水杯。  
“我以为你会趁机走掉。”  
“我能走去哪里呢？就算你不来找我，那些人也会来找我。”都暻秀没有因为对方看上去的虚弱而稍微温存。  
金钟仁见怪不怪，自己喝光了水放下杯子“是啊，因为你是为我而生的……不，应该说因为有你，所以我才能活着……”  
都暻秀皱住眉，显然不喜欢这几句话。  
金钟仁笑起，这个时候显得格外古怪，忽地去拉他往自己床上，但刚刚醒来没有什么力气，被那边猛地闪开。都暻秀往后退了几步，转身小跑出了房间。  
金钟仁没有去追，自己坐在床上，继续笑着，笑到疯狂的咳嗽“你逃不掉的……逃不掉……”

自从那天之后，金俊勉时不时要来问吴世勋关于金钟仁的事情。每次吴世勋都几句话应付过去，今天可能是真的有些烦躁了，干脆放下手里的插花“哥，你们都姓金，我姓吴，你不觉得去问钟仁更合适吗？”  
金俊勉笑着摸摸眼下“你是我从小看到大的，我把你当亲生的弟弟一样……”他话一顿“当然我知道，我只是金氏的旁支，不配这样讲。”  
“别说这些，什么嫡系旁支的，”吴世勋重新拿起他的花，利索得剪掉一大段，“可能最近太累了吧，你不如问问暻秀哥，他应该最清楚，我猜。”  
“我不想和他打交道，再说都暻秀你不了解吗？是能够回答我问题的人吗？”金俊勉明白今天还是徒劳，喝光了杯子里的咖啡打算告辞，却是站定“世勋啊，你和那个朴灿烈……听说……嗯……”吴世勋抬抬头，调整了下主花“钟仁没和你说吗？我们上床了，算是半固定了吧！”说着灿烂笑开，“终于不过被你嫌弃的糜烂混蛋的日子啦！”  
“……挺好的，比你之前乱七八糟那堆情人要好……”金俊勉扬扬嘴角“改天见。”  
吴世勋仍然在忙自己的插花，可等金俊勉走到门口的时候，他这样说道“有你做我哥，很开心的。”他讲得若无其事，金俊勉却是肩膀耸动，垂下头手抄进口袋，“什么嘛……”碎念两句急急得走掉。

“完成。”吴世勋退后一步，欣赏起自己的作品，简单的兰花枝干，很典型的未生流的手法“漂亮。”说着用脚踢了下桌子旁的废弃筐，将这盆花一股脑丢了进去，伸着懒腰往后院的汗蒸房去了。

朴灿烈还待在刚扩建完成的研究室里，离着不远是在这里经营了几十年的附属医疗品牌的诊所大楼，当然对外并没有公开真正的所有权，爱德华爵士实在不是个好招牌——这位爵士虽然是英国人，但非要追溯，真正的家系是法国一个古老的贵族旁支，这都不算什么，毕竟头衔这种东西，多费些钱和人脉还是很容易搞定，重要的是这近百年，从爱德华的长辈开始，整个家族都在做灰色的交易，而到了他这一辈，完全成为欧洲版图上的恶之花，无人能遏制它的滋生蔓延。也许是上帝都看不下这些罪恶，让这位老爵士从年轻开始就失去了生育能力，断隔了肮脏的血脉，可正是因为这样，最后的恶鬼愈加发狂。爱德华是恋童癖，他收养过很多孤儿，最后都莫名其妙失踪和死亡，中间种种已经不能用语言去形容，这些都不曾曝光，也没有人想去追究。所以在十几年前，身边出现一个亚洲孩子的时候，周围人都猜测，这孩子是不是也和之前所有的影子一样，早晚会成为点缀在庄园里的小十字架。结果这名教子却长大成人，甚至有传闻说看到朴灿烈用手拐敲打老爵士的后背让他吃饭时候不要发出恶心的咕噜声——一个天使赐予的奇迹抑或是魔鬼捧出的果实，没人知晓哪种是真相。

“CⅡ修正版……”朴灿烈将手里密封的小药片扔到对过人那边“你怎么解释？”  
男人穿着医生的白色外衫，胸前的工作牌上标注了姓氏——边。人扶扶眼镜，捏着密封袋在眼前晃了晃。  
“之前不是说分子不稳定，无法合成吗？这个怎么出来的？”朴灿烈的口吻与平时的他截然不同，透露出让人压抑的阴鸷。  
“这个需要做进一步分析。”边伯贤蹙起眉头。  
朴灿烈猛地拍了桌子“自从Elissa那个老女人死掉，药品升级一直有问题，现在竟然还被抢先！”  
边伯贤则是无所谓的笑着“市面上还没有出现，证明无法量产，我们还不用那么着急，”他走过去，揉住朴灿烈的肩膀“DR petit……Elissa曾经的学生，很平庸，没有任何成绩，所以之前我们没注意，但最近却有消息，”人贴近朴灿烈的耳边“他在吴氏的核心研究所出现了。”  
朴灿烈没有做出什么答复和反应，闭目养神似的向后仰过头，手按住边伯贤的小臂“一周时间，给我报告。”  
“五天我给你报告，”边伯贤亲吻下这个人的前额“交给我，你大可以放心。”


	5. Chapter 5

5  
边伯贤在附近有自己的住所，但朴灿烈来过夜的时候，都是去另外一个小公寓。  
他曾经是斯坦福医学院的高材生，研究生时期获得极难得到的理论突破奖章，不管是同学还是导师都看好他将来在医学领域的发展，可就是这样一个天才在二十五岁却因为违反道德伦理协会规定进行人体实验被除名，并被提起公诉，而同年十一月，本来已经明了的案件发生变化，人也从极大可能的二十年刑期改为社会服务，且并没有引起任何舆论关注，次年三月边伯贤离开美国，关于他的一切在各种口径都好像消失清除，往后医学界查无此人。

公寓是简单的一室一厅，他端了红茶走进卧室，却发觉朴灿烈已经睡了——长手长脚的高大男人，此刻仿佛小孩子，蜷缩成一团紧紧闭住眼睛，手里还攥了半截被角。边伯贤有些宠溺地叹口气，放下茶杯，过去轻轻摸着男人的脸颊“累了吧，在外面怎么可能睡着呢……”他小心翼翼将薄被盖好，同时调整室内温度，接着看到朴灿烈的手机屏幕在不远处桌子上亮起，人走过去，上面显示出“吴世勋”的名字。  
边伯贤觉得自己眼皮跳了起来，他真是讨厌这几个拼读字体，这刹那恨不得将手机扔得远远的。  
“嗯，是我手机吗？”然而朴灿烈醒了过来，嗓子有些沙哑得问道。  
“嗯……”边伯贤转身，送过手机。  
朴灿烈望着上面的未接来电，按按鼻梁，回拨了号码，同时声音也清亮起“世勋啊，怎么了？嗯……今晚要到很晚……我知道……没有，怎么会……好吧好吧，我忙完了去找你，只要不介意我影响你休息……”  
边伯贤则在旁边靠过来，等到通话结束，才淡淡道“还是要走吗？以为你今天可以睡个好觉。”  
“我刚才已经睡了，”朴灿烈拍拍他“不着急，等到一点多我再走好了。”说着拉了旁边的人躺倒床上“我很久没抱过你了。”  
“别闹了，还是好好休息吧。”边伯贤说着，但忽然抬起胳膊，搂住朴灿烈亲吻起。他身上只有一件浴袍，非常简单地脱到一旁，全身因为兴奋而开始微微冒汗，腰被垫高，双腿抬架起，用一种难受的姿势迎接对方，可他却非常喜欢，因为这样能够看清朴灿烈的表情，看着他真实而残忍，只有自己来接纳和享受，“灿烈啊……”……高潮是在背后位到来的，朴灿烈单手掐住他的脖子，几乎要勒死一般，瞬间的缺氧使得他也迎来自己的爆发，接着一同倒下。  
休息了很久，朴灿烈去浴室冲澡，走出来后坐到床边，边伯贤则跪起来帮他吹头发“我突然不想你走了。”人放好吹风机，从背后抱住这个男人。  
“你怎么也学坏毛病了。”朴灿烈捏着他的手臂。  
边伯贤蹭了蹭对方的后背“开玩笑的。”

门打开又关上，边伯贤靠住床头，双眼失去焦距般空洞望着前方“朴灿烈，我不想你走。”

从这边开车到吴世勋的住处花了近四十分钟，他没有开很快，仿佛并不着急，也不想马上见到对方。  
自动门缓缓打开，进去之后，朴灿烈从包里摸了几片营养剂，他有些后悔没让边伯贤给自己带上止痛片，现在头疼得要炸开，外面的药剂他宛若洁癖和强迫症样是从来不吃的，所以只能忍耐。  
从车上下来，人蓦地站住，门口居然蹲了个人——现在是半夜一点。  
朴灿烈轻轻叫了声，那人也跟着立刻起身“我啦，我。”  
吴世勋走到这边的灯下，笑得可爱至极“是不是吓一跳。”  
“对心脏不好。”朴灿烈敲着他头，进而拉住他的手往屋子里走去。  
“主要我今天有事情和你讲，“吴世勋挡住他，过去抱住这个人”关于钟仁的事……你知道r31基因突变引起的器质性病变这种罕见病例吗？“  
“嗯？”朴灿烈搂着他，本来的头痛加上大脑关于这个名词的搜索使得他要炸开一样。  
吴世勋沉默了会儿，低声说“有件事需要帮我。”  
朴灿烈看着他“只要我能，我会尽全力。”

在这个时间，金钟仁已经入睡，怀里拥了还睁着眼睛的都暻秀，人望去天花板，数上面永远数不清的花纹，一会儿，才慢慢起身，而且很诡异得站在床边望着金钟仁好久。  
又是十几秒，都暻秀走去外面的衣帽间，伸手摸一件上衣口袋，不过明显没找到自己需要的东西，接着转身像是思索，片刻后下到二楼书房，可刚要推门，廊灯倏地亮了。金钟仁从后一只手撑过“你找什么？”  
都暻秀背对他“没有找什么。”  
“你找这个吗？”金钟仁板住他的肩膀，让他转身，晃动个白色药瓶，“不是已经拿走一片了？怎么？没有分析出成分吗？”  
“我不明白你说什么。”都暻秀别开脸。  
“都暻秀！”金钟仁猛然大吼声“你到底想从我这里打探到什么！所有人都反对我把你从疗养院里接出，是我！因为喜欢你爱你，不惜和奶奶，和父亲反抗，才让你能到我的身边，像正常人一样生活！你不能像我喜欢你一样，喜欢我吗！你不是人吗？没有长心吗！没有感情吗！”  
都暻秀听了他的话，安静了两秒，随后莫名笑了，他语气还是不缓不慢，乃至浸透了凉薄 “喜欢我？正常人？现在的生活？把我从一个牢狱接到另一个牢狱？从一种折磨换成另一种吗？”  
金钟仁也愣了“这里是牢狱吗？你之前被喂多少药，强迫多少注射，接受多少实验，在这里呢？你觉得是一样吗！”  
“钟仁啊……”都暻秀深吸了口气，似乎阐述了与自己无关的事情“你所说的这些我为什么要承受呢……然后你所谓的正常生活对我来说……”人轻轻笑了下，“不过是囚禁和一再的强奸……难道非要我明明白白说出来吗？”  
金钟仁盯住眼前的男人，感觉从自己骨骼向外渗透出一种恶寒，他说不上来，那是从没有过的感受，都暻秀还是笑着，笑得令他想要惨叫，但他已经看不清，也听不清，接着自己也突然开始笑，笑到不能控制，两只手掐上这个人的脖子……


	6. Chapter 6

6  
“方便的话，叫那个朴灿烈到我A洞的房子来一下，”吴世勋接到金钟仁电话时，时间显示在四点二十二分，凌晨。  
他人还是迷迷糊糊，要不是设定的特殊号码，这段时间会自动拒接全部来电“嗯？”  
“现在，能来就快点儿。”  
“不是，你发什么疯呢，喝酒了吗？”吴世勋一腔脏话，勉勉强强压下去，捏住手机走出卧室怕影响到身边人的休息。  
“……他是学医的对吧……”金钟仁声音沉得不像话，这样一问，聪明如吴世勋马上猜到了点儿什么，人也完全清醒“暻秀哥怎么了？”  
“朴灿烈到底在不在你那儿，来不了我就先去找别人。”  
不等吴世勋再问，朴灿烈出现在卧室门口，揉住眼睛“世勋？”  
吴世勋望着他，继续跟金钟仁通话“先给我个准备，人怎么了？”  
“……我不知道，可能撞到了什么……”  
吴世勋瞬间就骂了句“阿西……金钟仁你……算了，你干脆让都暻秀去死吧，留在你那儿活了今天，也活不了下次……”当然这都是气话，讲完后，迅速同朴灿烈说明情况，两个人马上驱车赶了过去。

外面天逐渐开始透亮。  
都暻秀此时躺在床上一动不动，旁边地下扔了大量染着血的纱布绷带，朴灿烈则在利索地缝针收尾。  
吴世勋抱住胳膊同金钟仁站在外面，下巴向里指了下“你疯了？”  
金钟仁嗓子有些沙哑，手不停得揉自己头发“我也不知道怎么了，感觉这一两年，越来越控制不住……”他突然抬头盯住对方“可能我真的要死了吧。”说完话笑了那么下，看着既可怕又凄凉。  
这个样子，吴世勋自然不好再说，只能揉着太阳穴“总得有个理由。”  
“他拿了你给我的药，”金钟仁声音低到不能再低“我不确定为什么要这样做，可能只是想以此做把柄，但也许还有别的……我不知道……”说着一只手死死攥住吴世勋“我只知道我很爱他，我不想他掺合进任何你我两家的事情里，我希望他这辈子都远离金这个姓氏……”  
吴世勋凝视过来，好久才徐徐道“怎么可能。”  
他们还要再说，听见里面朴灿烈喊了声“好了，麻烦进来，我有些说明。”

“目前看是外伤，问题不大，但既然摔倒了头部，最好去医院做个详细检查。至于撕开的伤口部分我处理好了，只要后续看护好，不会留下任何疤，这点你放心，”朴灿烈摘下无菌手套“这个输液我已经调好，等到没有了，直接拔掉就可以。另外，需要我去安排医院那边过来两个护士帮你一起？还是你自己处理？”  
金钟仁偏头看了眼吴世勋，吴世勋朝他点点头，他这才轻声道“麻烦了。”  
“嗯……还有件事我说可能不合适……但是……”朴灿烈往床上瞧了眼“他脚腕和手腕最好不要再有绳索之类的捆绑，人有些虚弱，万一破了可能会感染……”  
吴世勋一步上前推着朴灿烈结束有些尴尬的医嘱“OK了，我们回去收拾下，说好了今天陪我去教堂的。”  
朴灿烈看看他，又看看都暻秀，配合得转身走出房间。  
吴世勋则冲金钟仁打了个“ok“的手势，跟着离开。

两个人开出车子，吴世勋双手按在方向盘上“暻秀哥是钟仁的哥哥，”他瞟了眼闭着眼睛揉头的朴灿烈，继续道“他母亲是金伯父之前在美国的情人，所以他是他亲生的哥哥。”  
“近亲乱伦吗？”朴灿烈依旧闭着眼，似乎不感兴趣，“不多见也不少见。”  
吴世勋却意味悠长得抿起嘴唇“我跟你说过钟仁的病对吧，还有件事情其实犹豫要不要同你讲，我现在和你说吧——他的治疗其实有捷径，在都暻秀的血液里有种罕见的抗体，完全能够进行治疗干预。”  
朴灿烈这时睁开眼睛，身体也不自觉坐直，转头过去“什么？”  
“具体也不是特别清楚，钟仁不大愿意提，金氏那边更是当机密。所以我仅仅了解个大概。从血液直接制成药品非常简单，但却无法治愈，只有一直注射这种抗体，并且之前好像人工合成宣告失败，所以都暻秀一辈子只能作为工具存在，同时还要在存活的条件下不停接受各种医学试验……没办法，谁让他只是个私生子呢？为了这个，金伯父干脆不让他随自己姓氏，彻底抹杀了这段血缘关系。”  
“既然是这样，”朴灿烈半蹙眉心，“一个医疗供给品，为什么会……”  
“为什么会和金钟仁一起住，而不是直接关在哪里更方便些？”吴世勋笑出声“因为感情啊，科学无法解释的，最复杂不可捉摸的东西之一，”他打了下方向盘，“假如有一天你和我之间也有这种矛盾和无奈，你会怎么办呢？”  
朴灿烈伸手揉了他的头发，并没有作答……

这个时间，都暻秀已经醒了，他还在发热，恍惚看着手背上插着输液针，人费力地望去一旁，金钟仁披了衣服坐在床边椅子上，人好像睡了，动也不动。  
于是他又别回脸，空洞地看向房顶。  
一会儿，金钟仁头猛地点了下，立即醒过来，发觉都暻秀也醒了，有些安心地舒口气，伸手去摸对方额头。  
“别碰我。”一个虚弱无力的拒绝声。  
“对不起。”金钟仁手停顿下，然则依旧按去那边额上。  
都暻秀靠着右耳的地方是因为他们争执动手晕倒后划出的伤口，已经被很好地缝合，但照样令金钟仁胸口突突发疼。  
“我知道我没有办法离开，所以只有一个要求，不，是请求……”都暻秀偏过头，不让自己感受到金钟仁的眼神。  
“我不要和你分开……”金钟仁握过他的一只手，“不要……不要……”如同一个幼崽，声音逐渐变得沮丧而哀切。  
在一段长而静默的时间之后，有声很小的叹息从都暻秀那边传过，一切终究归于无声得延续之中……


	7. Chapter 7

7  
整个二楼的落地窗帘都打开，假如有心，能够从窗台望进里面的床上，两具身体纠缠在一起——自然，没人敢有这个心。朴灿烈咬上吴世勋的下唇，又一口咬到对方肩膀，看着对方哆嗦下身体，便故意似的更加用力。  
“哎……疼……”这样的句子呻吟着从吴世勋的喉咙中淌出，换来股间的摩挲，他勾着脚趾，上身略略抬起，天鹅样的脖颈向后弯去，突然双臂搂住朴灿烈，试图占据这场性事的主动。  
朴灿烈无所谓这些，随意他翻身躺下，让对方尽情玩弄自己的胸前下腹，他手指攀上男人的腰线“上来啊……”

吴世勋舔着刚刚他给这人口交时淌出的前列腺液体，用牙撕开一个安全套……全身都被汗水湿透，但不妨碍自己频率的加快，最后在朴灿烈猛地挺用力下，先行让自己被艹出高潮，人徐徐瘫下去，用大口呼吸来平复快感的战栗，而后被抓住脖子，这样跪趴去床上，吴世勋侧脸压住床单，忽然见到刚才的安全套被扔在自己眼前，挣扎着抬了上半身“不行……不能内射……不……啊……”他两只手腕被从后面抓住，人整个向前倒下，身体被抽插顶得来回耸动，直到精液完全灌进他的身体……  
“朴灿烈……你……”吴世勋有些炸毛，但转身过来只看到温柔望向自己的男人。他只好无奈摇头，像小学生提什么要求“你要是想无套，除了我之外，就不能再有其他人。”  
朴灿烈微笑着点头，拉他到自己怀里“你也一样……”  
吴世勋故意似的用头顶了对方下巴“我？是你想不戴套，你管我？”  
朴灿烈去捏他的脸“你有了我，应该也感受不到其他男人的好了。”  
“去你的吧。”吴世勋真的笑出声，“我倒真没有觉出你哪里特别出色了……”说完就被按着开始挠痒……

他们正闹，有手机响，吴世勋按着床头瞧了瞧那个号码，脸色稍变，翻身下去握着手机走去洗漱室……

从这边阳台能看到朴灿烈扩建的研究室，遮掩在半山腰一片青葱之中，幽然安宁。边伯贤倚靠在躺椅上，手里晃着装有不同标识药片的小瓶，宛若在鉴赏什么艺术作品。  
脚步声使他反射似的将药瓶装到口袋，猛地起身转头，看见是朴灿烈，才微微吐口气站起走过“怎么了？我以为最近你都不会过来了。”  
“你让人去处理了DR petit？”朴灿烈搂住他到怀里，缓声问道。  
“嗯，我们之前安插过人，解决起来还算方便。”  
“太着急了……”朴灿烈低下头亲吻着他的发旋“而且我不是说过，除了实验室，其余一切你都不要插手……”  
“灿烈？”虽然那边语气还是轻和冷静，可边伯贤敏锐地察觉出哪里不对。  
朴灿烈推了他一把，适才的温柔荡然无存，有些烦躁得走进室内，站在长桌前给自己冲上了咖啡。  
“我只是怕夜长梦多……”边伯贤看上去小心而认真地解释，“就像以前，你也会让我自己看着处理，只要提前和你讲……”  
“和吴氏有关的事情以后都不要再插手，把药品做好就可以。”朴灿烈没有过多苛责，仅仅这样说道。  
边伯贤顿了下，脸上挂回微笑“晚上我们叫个披萨吃吗？我帮你揉下肩膀好不好。”  
朴灿烈望他眼，自己坐去沙发，拍了拍腿“过来。”然后抱住坐上来的对方轻轻亲吻……

披萨还是没有来得及吃，几许的温存之后，朴灿烈从这边住所离开。刚踏出门口，脸色又蒙上一层暗沉。他清楚在大多数人眼中，吴世勋就是个玩世不恭的小少爷，只想玩儿的天真烂漫，顶多比败家子强一些有限，可果真如此，吴氏怎么会放心将家族权利重心慢慢转移到这个男人手里？即便是他父亲疯了，难道整个利益家族全部发疯？  
DR petit的死亡给吴氏带来多少麻烦，他不甚清晰，可总觉得这件事后续处理会有些麻烦，万一哪里出了纰漏，顺藤摸瓜到他这里，那么之前所做的一切都是白工了，况且……人从口袋摸出一个古董吊坠——这是前两天他们从教堂离开后，那边送自己的礼物，从缝扣打开，一边放有吴世勋十几岁的小照片，另一边则空着，当时那人还笑着指着吊坠右边 “你也可以放一张照片。”  
不知为何，这些回忆叫朴灿烈忽然觉得呼吸有些不顺。他急忙将吊坠收好，手掌用力拍了自己的头部……


	8. Chapter 8

8

明明说过不能把自己在赌场晕倒的事情告诉家里长辈，但总有管不住的舌头，金钟仁心中也有数，毕竟是公共场合，再怎么着也没有办法，而且他很久都没有回这边，除了探望奶奶，基本不会在本家停留，所以这顿饭真的躲不过。  
他站在门口穿鞋，回头看到都暻秀离着不近不远的距离望过来，因此招招手让对方靠近。都暻秀跟脚背钉住了似的杵在原地。  
“我今晚可能回不来，等下会让智宇他们过来，放心，不进门，跟以前一样在外面守着，我就是和你一说，”金钟仁感到自己这句话语气过于恐吓，声音放柔和缓慢“你要是不舒服，马上给我打电话……嗯，或者和世勋联系也可以……”  
都暻秀不置可否得转身要回楼上，金钟仁再次喊住他“暻秀……哥……”人小声道，“领带我打不起来了……”  
都暻秀站住，回过来时有些无奈，到底走上前，抽了那边人的领带在手腕一搭，理了下对方领口“低头。”

今天不是什么节日，金钟仁虽说回来吃饭，本家也没有几个人在场。祖母年纪大，稍微待了会儿先走了，剩下一个叔叔和表姐，匆匆吃完也赶紧走开。于是这边硕大的屋子只有金钟仁和他父亲。   
“上次和你说的事，你办得怎么样了？”在金父问出这话后，像木偶一样的佣人们也纷纷退出。  
“大体上差不多，我让朴叔叔最后收尾了。”金钟仁低头无聊地切着眼前的牛肉。  
“你多注意，别随便去不熟的地方玩儿，之前李家那个老大就跑去平民区，喝了酒说了不该说的，闹了好大一通。”  
金钟仁点头“嗯，知道了。”  
金父微微停顿“听说你之前晕倒了？还肯接受美国那边的治疗方案了？”  
“嗯。”  
“我过几天会直接问对方，如果风险太大，就还是用那个东西好了。”  
金钟仁眉头皱了皱，显然不快，他清楚那个东西指的是什么——一个人，鲜活的，并且是流着和自己相仿血液的人，仅仅因为是情人的孩子，私生子，不被本家接受，就成了东西，哦，不对，如果不是该死的这个病，他说不定还是有机会做人的。所以，追根到底，恶源还是自己。  
金父能感受出金钟仁感情的变化，他不愿意过多刺激，咳嗽几声转了话题“有时间去趟三区，钟大那孩子心太软，我不放心全交给他做。”  
金钟仁放下刀叉，看过自己的父亲，他明白刚才的话没有任何恶意抑或好意，就是平白的中性的祈使句子，正因如此，他再次确定自己的父亲是如何看待自己——冷血的，没有感情的家伙——

那是他十岁，长辈们带着几个孩子去私人猎场，他虽然小但一直很镇定，不像金钟大，动不动吓得吱哇乱叫，崩溃似的看着那些被打穿身体的动物们。  
“天呢，还活着！！”金钟大捂住嘴，手指向地上一只中了子弹不能动，不断蜷缩抽搐的小鹿“我们……我们要不要救它……有医生，这边有医生……”金钟大不知所措得来回捏手，可话没有说完，一声枪响，将小鹿的半个脑袋打碎。  
金钟仁因为猎枪的后座力差点儿坐在地上，眼睛却还冷冰冰盯着被他刚刚彻底打死的小鹿，那边金钟大直接吐了出来，满口污秽，哭得难看。  
长辈们都在称赞金钟仁，说他果敢、冷静、能干，特别是祖父祖母，开心得摸他的头说这才是金氏继承人该有的样子。不过即便只有十岁，他也能看出很多人眼中不加掩饰得看怪物的眼神，这里面包括自己的父母。  
金钟大好久才缓过来，揉着鼻子小心靠近金钟仁“为什么，为什么啊？”  
“它受了那么重的伤，”金钟仁蹲下系鞋带，半天也没有系好，只能烦躁得将鞋带塞进鞋和脚的缝隙之间“活着，太痛苦了。”——

晚上，不到十点，金钟仁已经躺到床上，这边屋子要比他那栋三层半的别墅房间大很多，空荡荡冷冰冰。人在床上翻来覆去，根本没有任何睡意，于是爬起来开始按手机。

“世勋啊，我现在在本家，特别无聊，聊聊天呗。”开了视频通话  
吴世勋满脸不耐烦“我是你二十四小时管家吗？天天给我打电话？！”还不等金钟仁开口，那边突然笑了“哦，我猜暻秀哥没接你电话……”  
“闭嘴，就你聪明。”  
“但是钟仁啊，不是每个人的晚上都很无聊的。”吴世勋迅速把手机镜头转向一旁，那边朴灿烈靠了床头在看pad，显然也没在意这边，根本不知道自己入境，所以头也没抬。  
“嗯？”  
“嗯什么啊？还不明白吗！”吴世勋把镜头转回来，“我要‘睡’了……”  
“你就不要脸吧，性yu那么强是病，赶快治。”  
“哪天暻秀哥把你那儿踹坏了，来找我们啊，给你打折。”——屏幕显示通话终止，金钟仁跟着比了个中指。


	9. Chapter 9

9  
“三区”是个代称，如果本身他们这些人所处的环境，所拥有的权利就已经是法外之地，那么这里更加是一切的真空。金钟仁向来讨厌这儿，一幢幢看似普通的建筑里，有着最为龌龊恶心的勾当。他带着几个人穿过眼前主建筑进入安保措施做得极好的屋子后，看见金钟大正戴着眼镜伏趴在地面显示器上，上面是放大了很多倍的一个试验图。  
“怎么回事？出问题了？他们让我过来帮忙。”  
金钟大充耳不闻，完全不给于理会。  
金钟仁也跟着皱眉走过蹲下“这是什么？”  
“之前试验，有人发生异常了。”金钟大这才抬头，表情不是担忧而是一丝惊喜。  
金钟仁对他的这种神情十分了解，内心猛地沉下，深吸口气“然后呢？你处理掉了？”  
“怎么可能？！”金钟大点了下地面显示器，将图收了，拍手起身，“我会继续治疗和培养的。”  
话音刚落，金钟仁一把攥住他手腕，狠狠盯过去。  
金钟大笑着看过来“怎么了？好歹也是生命，不能随便弄死的，”奋力甩开对方，走上台阶“钟仁啊，你就是太冷血了，动不动就杀人。”  
金钟仁低头， “哥……好歹也是人……”  
金钟大双手抄在口袋，从高向下望过他，笑了那么下。

虽然是金氏现在的大家长让金钟仁过来帮忙，但三区事务毕竟还是金钟大负责，在没有发生什么重大事情时，金钟仁无权处理任何相关，他本来还想和自己这个哥哥说些什么，那边却推辞说还有其他，他只能掉头离开。  
回去的车上，有手下悄声道“少爷，刚才您让我去找出来的东西，可能有部分遗漏，时间太紧张了。”——一份加了生物密码文件，本来是不可能打开，但很早之前，金钟仁偷偷吩咐亲信处理过金氏所有实权人物的指纹，声纹，虹膜信息，所以费了一番周章还是将文件启动。  
十几分钟恐怖的沉默后，“艹……”金钟仁将笔记本按下，仰起头，心理素质强硬如他，也实在不能继续往下看，“这个家的人都疯了……”  
他想起很多年前，自己还嘲讽吴家是不是大脑出现问题做梦长生不老，所以才费尽心思得投入在生物医药大把金钱和精力，现在他才知道，原来真正的疯子在这里，就在他的周围，他的奶奶，父母，他的兄弟，姐妹……

金钟仁本来想找无关紧要的专家来做个简单咨询，但考虑又涉及很多难以启口同机密的问题，决定还是直接去问吴世勋，没想到人竟然飞去了美国，也不知道吴氏在那边的研究所出了什么事情，会劳烦他亲自跑一趟。考虑再三，金钟仁决定去找朴灿烈——虽然看着是个不涉足其中的外人，但想想他的身份，肯定也是非常明了，很多事情不用含蓄说明，省了不少麻烦。

他们约在金钟仁自己的私人办公地方，朴灿烈走进来后，人还在处理文件。  
“有什么事吗？”朴灿烈微笑着坐到对面，“我的专长是神经外科和药理，其他的话，太专业的问题我怕解答不了，一般咨询应该OK。”  
“RXγ类实验你熟悉吗？”  
朴灿烈脸色凝重起来，身体前倾声音也跟着放低“第十三类伦理非认可改造实验？”  
金钟仁略一斟酌，显示器调给对方“有办法吗？”  
上面是一个轮廓看着还是人类，但仔细看很多部位已经出现了明显异常，正在疯狂攻击某处的“生物”。  
朴灿烈沉着脸盯住屏幕很久才看向金钟仁“你想要什么办法？”  
“我不知道。”  
“这个东西……人……在哪儿？”  
“无可奉告。”  
“我需要见到这个人。”  
“这点做不到，但是有很详细的资料，”金钟仁推过去一个U盘“只能查看一遍，会自动销毁。”  
朴灿烈拿到手中“但我还是需要一点儿他的血液，皮肤之类的做检测。因为纯粹资料不一定完全真实。”  
金钟仁眯起眼睛看向对方，片刻之后“后天，我给你提供样本和检测场所。”

在回去自己办公室的路上，朴灿烈接到边伯贤的电话，那边有些慌乱“刚才很长时间你的号码都不在服务区，你去哪儿了？没有出事吧。”  
朴灿烈这才知道刚刚的建筑物做了辐射屏蔽，这也不是什么值得大惊小怪的，所以直接说道“没什么事儿，手机服务卡出故障，刚换好。“  
边伯贤才稍微松口气“没有事情就好，我刚才担心到不行。“  
朴灿烈笑了笑，眼睛瞟到放在座位旁装有U盘的牛皮纸袋，但他什么也没讲“这几天我可能会帮吴世勋的朋友做几台手术，暂时就先不要联系，着急的话给我邮件。”  
那边沉默了会儿，半天才低低“嗯”了声“我以为吴世勋暂时离开，你能好好休息下，没想到……”边伯贤还想说什么，朴灿烈却已经说“有人过来。”挂断了电话。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
他自己都摸不准从什么时候开始对边伯贤开始有一丝戒备，就像这次的事情，放在以前，绝对会第一时间通知对方，一起商讨如何，但现在朴灿烈决定亲自动手来检验金钟仁那边的样本。  
这个实验室是封闭单独的，但朴灿烈知道各处都有隐藏的眼睛盯着自己，所以他也没有动心思将手里的东西带出房间，只是沉默得操作着所有的仪器，直到半夜。  
“培养皿放在这里，你让人作好记录，一周后我再过来。”朴灿烈摘下口罩，感觉手都在发抖，刚刚精神力的空前集中和消耗，让他现在被透支得几近晕倒，人往旁边踉跄两步，撑住旁边桌子。  
“我找人送你回去，”金钟仁本想留他过夜，但考虑之后，决定还是表面上划清更妥当。

车窗外是一片夜色，朴灿烈靠过去，眼睛无神得向外扫着，他感觉自己是要回去，但并不是家，他没有家，无论在海的那边还是这里，他自始至终都是一个人。  
猛地车子一个急刹车，朴灿烈因为惯性被安全带死死勒了胃部，可呕吐感不及危险来临的应激反应，全身汗毛倒竖，迅速解开带扣，人伏趴下去，大声问发生了什么。  
“朴先生，有辆大车堵了路。”司机也是老道有经验，立即向后倒退车子，同时一只手摸去怀里的枪支，“等下我放慢车速，您迅速下车跑去其他遮挡物，我来做掩护。”

十几秒后，只听到声巨响和冲天的火光，那辆送人的黑色轿车翻滚着被气浪抛向空中，又重重坠地……

…………

在凌晨时，都暻秀摸出他藏着的定位器，惊讶地发现一直守在房子附近的金钟仁的几个亲信都不在了——这可能是个陷阱，跑出去之后再被捉回，一顿打或者身体上的折磨。不过都暻秀决定还是要试一试，他并不渴望真的逃离这里，毕竟金钟仁的病他很清楚，离开自己，等同于死亡，金氏打死也不会放过自己。但他只是需要一丁点儿自由，去找一个人，解决一个纠缠他很久的问题。  
而在都暻秀离开那栋小楼两个小时后，他讶异得发现没有任何人跟过来。一种从未有过的感觉袭击了他，自由吗？颤抖着嘴唇甚至不敢自言自语，不，还是为时过早。都暻秀想，他怎么也得先去找到那个叫朴灿烈的男人。  
他之前也逃跑过几次，也算有经验，因此在到达一处岔路后，很快发现了其他地方也有不少人人，而在这个时间点，如此偏僻的场所不应该有人群聚集。  
“谁让你们炸车！”这基本是一声怒吼了，都暻秀躲在不远处的树干后，小心翼翼观察。  
“之前说如果不肯交出来，就采取暴力手段，我以为……”  
“你以为？你以为什么？你以为你有权力处置朴灿烈吗！！！！”  
这个名字出来，都暻秀打了个哆嗦，全身肌肉都紧张僵硬起，他捂住自己嘴巴死命贴近树干，可不知怎么，本来是激烈的嘶吼，忽然寂静下——这很不好，很可怕……  
人咻地向没有路的山林冲去，而身后也传来了接连的子弹打空的响声，紧张和恐惧已经令他不能很好思考同控制四肢，只是拼命得跑，跑，跑，直到一脚踩空，他才发现已经没了前路——金钟仁，没想到我是这样和你再见的——人生的最后，脑海却是只有这句话——如果我死了，你又怎么办呢……

追击的他几个男人停在断崖前，试探性往下看了看，匆匆回去，站定在一辆不显眼的白色汽车前面“看装扮应该是个来登山野营的，应该不重要，需要我们下去找尸体吗？”  
“你都说了不重要，还找什么……我对这些东西不感兴趣……”车里的人摘了眼镜，不断揉着太阳穴“我感兴趣的人已经成了一堆炭灰……或许……”他戴上眼镜，“或许他没那么容易就死呢？你们说……”  
大家已经被眼前人的情绪起伏搞得不知所措，可也知道此刻如果回答朴灿烈死透了对自己没有什么好处，因此全部点点头。  
男人长长的叹口气，瘫坐在车座上，格子衬衣外是件白色的医生外褂，银色的姓氏牌别在口袋上方“边”。  
忽然，有手下递过手机，神情不是特别好得说了声“老师，您接一下。”  
边伯贤拿过来放在耳边，不一会儿“他查到了？我知道了，等下回去处理。”


	11. Chapter 11

11  
左腿剧烈地疼痛让都暻秀睁开了眼睛，说实话他不知道自己怎么能从那么高的崖上摔下来还活着，中途因为头部撞击就失去意识，也许是从山壁伸出来的各种树枝救了他吧。但现在情形显然并不乐观，首先逃跑之初为了避免跟踪，就没有选择携带任何电子设备，埋在他耳后的定位器，也在逃出前用了对自己极其残忍的手法，直接在皮肤内进行了短路处理，现在还所以不能主动呼救，也无法被动等待救援，其次现在腿上的伤势不容乐观，不是出血那么简单，不过好在没有伤到大动脉，否则不可能现在意识还那么清醒。  
试着平复呼吸，摸索过掉落一旁他跑出来随身带着的急救包，塞了厚厚的纱布进自己嘴中，接着开始动手处理腿部伤势，骨头刺穿肌肉，大咧咧得探出，看着全身都难以忍受。疼痛令人几乎呕吐，脸已经完全苍白，口里的纱布也马上要被咬穿，终于在一个多钟头之后，都暻秀给自己做了简单缝合，并且用树枝将骨折部分固定好。他试探性扶着扶着旁边树木站起，用力撑住包里的登山杖——现在其他问题都可以放下，活着走出去是眼前最亟待解决的。  
都暻秀决定扔掉部分背包里的物品，他这个身体状况不能完全负担之前带出来的急救包。正在挑拣时，前方毫无预兆地有什么动了起。  
全身一震，握紧应急军刀——这个地方不该有太凶猛的野兽，不过现在他的样子，就是条疯狗，恐怕也不好应付。  
就看着动弹的地方慢慢爬起一个人，满头满脸全是血污，向自己伸伸手，继而重新摔下，不再动弹。

都暻秀紧张而小心地移动过去，手伸到这个人脖颈动脉处，确定对方还活着，接着略微用树叶擦了擦那边的脸庞，他整个人都愣住——朴灿烈！

虽然看着很吓人，但朴灿烈的伤势要比都暻秀轻很多，在将身上七八处伤口止血后，他基本已经没有什么大碍，至少骨头没有伤到分毫。可倒现在还没有清醒的状态让都暻秀怀疑他头部经受剧烈撞击，说不定是颅内出血，所以再三掀开对方眼皮查看。  
“嗯……”人终于有了点儿回应，缓缓睁开眼睛“嗯……”  
都暻秀望过来“还活着。”  
“我知道……因为我不相信天堂地狱，既然能睁开眼，那就是活着。”朴灿烈说着话，已经起身，他像是头很痛，所以紧紧蹙眉“你是都暻秀？”人还没有说完话，一把军刀已经压在他的脖颈边。  
都暻秀冷冷得看过来“我希望你下面的话都是真实的，现在的我没有多少耐心。”  
朴灿烈笑了下“看来你真的很着急，这个时候我们不是该一起想办法离开吗？”血顺着他的脖子往下淌，看来都暻秀没有骗他，他真的没有什么耐心了。

在一段回忆描述之后，都暻秀咬住嘴唇“我和我哥哥最后被送去爱德华的医学中心，但后续的记忆我怎么也想不起来，告诉我，发生了什么，我的哥哥呢！”  
“你哥哥应该是死了。”朴灿烈回答得很简单。  
“我知道他肯定不会活着了，”都暻秀仿佛早就预料到，并没有对这个回答表现出伤心“我想知道具体。”  
“具体？”朴灿烈笑着用手指去推自己脖颈上那把军刀，血从他手指迸出，他却还是笑，“我不好说，运气好可能送去那个实验室，运气不好就送到爱德华身边……对了，刚才听你陈述，一直是说金氏如何如何，但据我所知并不是……你的姓很特别，所以我还有点印象，你和你哥哥是被你母亲送来的，和金氏无关，你母亲说你哥哥她和其他人生的孩子，而你，金氏又不承认，所以是很大累赘，又碍于法律不能弃养，对她来说相当痛苦……”  
朴灿烈看着止不住颤抖的都暻秀，慢慢换了个姿势，面朝他，靠得极近“人潜意识里为了保护自己，会设定很多虚假记忆，比如你，应该是靠着儿时母亲对你的疼爱活到现在，但很可惜，你不如试试去回忆下真实……”  
“闭嘴……闭嘴……你不要试图催眠我……”  
“是金氏救了你，虽然他们也并不是完全为了救你，但让你能够离开爱德华，真的是种救赎，哪怕此后被当作药品又如何呢？待在爱德华身边会怎么样：惨无人道的伦理实验？还是他养在身边的性玩具？”朴灿烈忽然抓住都暻秀的手，把它往自己身下放去“你猜我是哪一种？”  
都暻秀完全没有反应过来，他只是觉得碰到了一处男性的器官，冰凉仿佛死肉。  
“我没有任何感觉，只能依靠药物，因为它被玩儿坏了，然后这里……还有这里……”朴灿烈继续抓着他的手，摸过自己小腹，前胸……“全部……都是坏的……”  
都暻秀惨叫了声，他的军刀一抖，划破了朴灿烈肩膀，血大片溢出。  
“你以为自己见过炼狱，其实那只是普通的人间……”朴灿烈扯下自己一块儿衣服，压住伤口，“我劝你，老老实实做你的‘药’。”  
“他们知道吗？”  
“谁？”朴灿烈望着他，眼睛还是大大的，仿佛个孩子般，“吴世勋？金钟仁？他们知道与不知道又能怎么样呢？”  
都暻秀还想再说什么，一个响雷落下，朴灿烈伸过手“我们先找个地方躲下雨。”


	12. Chapter 12

12  
看着对方很熟练地生起火，都暻秀在暖意之中稍微放松，但连带着腿上的伤也重新占据了意识，让他疼得直冒冷汗。  
“你这样缝合是会留疤的，”朴灿烈扔开手里的拨弄火苗的树枝，走过去，单脚踢了踢他的腿。  
“别过来。”都暻秀侧着脸  
朴灿烈蹲下，从衬衣内侧口袋摸出一个很小的盒子，打开后是微型的针剂和注射器“一点儿止痛药，没有其他，是我给自己预备的紧急时候用的。”  
“我让你别过来……”  
“我让你闭嘴。”拽过他的手，熟练地开始做静脉注射。  
都暻秀则别过头，紧紧闭住嘴。  
“我对人没有什么感情，之所以帮你是希望你欠我人情，以后回到金钟仁身边，可以帮我。”  
“我拒绝呢？”  
“那就是之前输给你的赌资，我们两清了。”  
“你对我不好奇吗？那么稀有的血液。”  
“不怎么好奇，因为根本不适合量产，带来不了什么收益。”朴灿烈说着重新坐回去。  
“既然你恨爱德华，又为什么要帮他做事？”  
“你搞清楚了，我没有帮他做事……现在他只是条老狗而已。”朴灿烈说这句话时，都暻秀第一次见识到一个人脸上宛若恶魔的神情。  
“我需要一个幌子，一个背景，光明正大，而且我也需要一条退路，容我躲在他身后。”朴灿烈逐渐恢复平时的样子，“但现在好像出了点儿小插曲。”  
“他要杀你？”都暻秀自然而然问道。  
“谁知道呢？”朴灿烈手指抵在唇间，“你问了我这么多，是在关心我吗？每个人都会有或多或少的怜悯弱者的心里，是不是我的经历令你感到难过了？”  
“并没有，”都暻秀盯着火堆，“你应该不是心理学方面的专家，所以就不要试图解读我的情绪了。”  
他们的对话终止与此，止痛针发挥了作用，腿逐渐不再那么疼痛，这让都暻秀疲惫得率先闭上眼睛，朴灿烈不多久之后也蜷缩成一团睡去。  
摸不清到底是什么时间，但饥饿感使朴灿烈率先醒来，他稍微活动身体，发觉都暻秀也已经睁了眼睛，透过火堆的橘色光亮，照应着这人本就不算明显的轮廓更加模糊，像是个懵懂的小孩子。  
而这个孩子陡然抬头，朝着这边笑起来，无邪中泯着种道不明的诡谲。

朴灿烈立刻发觉出对方的古怪，手向后摸起之前早早放在一旁的尖锐石头“嗯？你是谁？”  
“我？”都暻秀用自己的登山杖来回拨着火种“我就是我啊，怎么了？”  
“你和之前的都暻秀不一样。”  
“真是敏感，这是从小跟着爱德华训练出来的吗？”都暻秀艰难起身，一瘸一拐走近朴灿烈，依旧挂着抹不掉令人发寒的笑意“别怕，我虽然不是之前的我，但没有要伤害你的意思。”  
“第二人格吗？”朴灿烈的手没有从石头上拿开，“看来之前金氏对你的实验也挺残酷的，否则不会出现分裂症状。”  
“你之前跟我说所有的孩子都是供给到伦理实验和爱德华个人性癖好，我想没有那么简单吧。”   
“你就算知道其中的利益输送又能怎么办呢？”朴灿烈也浮出饶有趣味的表情，“让金钟仁帮你吗？如果他们也是其中一个环节呢？或者说所有的上层建筑根本就是纠缠在一起的？你觉得自己能撼动吗？”  
“我没有说想要撼动。我只是想试试看能不能稍微有点儿波澜。”  
“蝴蝶效应？你觉得自己可以办到？”  
“你不就是在往这个方面努力？”  
朴灿烈眼睛眯起“我劝你不要和我产生任何关联。”他的声音变得冰冷不堪。  
“你不需要一个真正懂你的人吗？”都暻秀俯下身盯住朴灿烈，“独身一人无论在什么时候都很辛苦的。”他受伤的腿在这时被对方打中，疼痛令他摔倒在地。  
朴灿烈整个人压过来，双手撑地冷冰冰望着他“你可能觉得自己很聪明，但这不是件有趣的事儿。”  
都暻秀的脸上因为疼痛而冷汗涔涔，可却大口喘息着抬起一只手抵住朴灿烈肩膀的伤口“你之前说自己没有任何感觉？这样呢？”手狠狠按下去，接着一层血痂裂开，鲜血顺着指缝流淌下，这只手沿着朴灿烈的胸口往下，直到小腹“是真的没有感觉了？还是仅仅没有合适的刺激？”


	13. Chapter 13

13  
朴灿烈盯着骑在自己身上的男人，他忽然间有点恍惚，那是从未体会过的感觉，不全是性事的快感，更多的是一种糅杂威胁同未知的疯狂愉悦。他猛地起身将都暻秀搂住，亲吻对方的脸颊下颌。  
都暻秀在激烈的吻中断续问道“你开始需要我了吗？”接着被猛地抽插一下，人忍不出呻吟出声向后仰去，又再次被拥进怀里。  
“我猜到了，其实真正不想一个人的是你对不对……”朴灿烈用力抱过对方，低沉着声音轻轻笑道，“不知道什么时候会消失，也不知道自己是不是真的被需要，很孤独吧……”  
都暻秀眼神的变化即刻被扑捉到，朴灿烈将人压到地上，丝毫没有顾忌对方骨折掉腿的意思“就这么渴望活在这个世界吗？即便它残忍又无趣？”  
“闭嘴……闭嘴……”都暻秀开始挣扎爆发式的大吼大叫起，他身体被性器贯穿，一耸一耸得动着，声音几近破掉“我让你闭嘴！！！”而后逐渐变小，缩回到微弱的哭腔之中……

一个晚上流淌过去，都暻秀醒过来，感觉全身酸痛，但他全部归属于跌落山崖和野外露宿，昨夜所发生的一切显然都不属于现在这个人的记忆之中。  
朴灿烈则早早坐了起来，抱着手看过，一言不发。  
“我有压缩饼干。”都暻秀摸着他书包里的应急口粮。  
“不必了，等下应该会有人找过来，我已经发了信号。”  
“就不怕还是那群要杀你的人吗？”都暻秀皱了眉。  
朴灿烈笑了笑，不予回答，显然胸有成竹，弄得都暻秀有些无趣，说实话，他之前想过很多次和朴灿烈见面后要质询的事情，但当对方若无其事告知自己哥哥已经死亡，爱德华的确是在做各种违背人理事情之后，他却发现其实并不知道自己究竟想要怎么样，因为他根本不明白自己接下去要做什么，找爱德华报仇吗？手刃对方吗？竟然也没有那么迫切，也许朴灿烈说得对，自己不过是个被母亲嫌弃的生命，来到这个世界也没有任何意义，倒是救治金钟仁反而成为他唯一的亮光，多么讽刺和可笑。

一两个钟头后，朴灿烈的人出现在他们眼前，两个人在回到崖上之后，也没有其他对话，都暻秀坐进车子，被送回了金钟仁的住处。  
此时，屋子里的男人基本处于发疯的状态“他能去哪儿！！就算把这座城市全部翻开，我也要见到都暻秀这个人！！！回去告诉我爸他们，如果都暻秀不回到我身边，就让他们赶紧帮我布置葬礼！！”  
这几句话嘶声裂肺，带着都暻秀回来的司机都有些冒冷汗，赶紧推门让他进去。

想必，这时所有的人都在感谢上帝。都暻秀站在那儿，虽然骨折了条腿，但是活着站在那儿。  
金钟仁脑子一下空白，踉跄推搡着眼前几个手下，过去一把将人抱住，仿佛要揉进自己五脏六腑。  
“我腿疼。”都暻秀只回了这样一句话“它断了……”

边伯贤跑进公寓，看到了朴灿烈背朝这边坐在沙发上，肩膀上缠着绷带。他急切得过去“怎么了？发生什么了？”说着话眼泪已经掉下来，接着崩溃般趴到对方后背大声哭出“这一整天我真的不知道该怎么办了，你知道吗，我真的，我真的……我没有你的话，怎么办……”  
朴灿烈半晌才抓过他的手放到自己腿上“好了，没什么大事。”  
边伯贤擦擦眼泪靠着他“爱德华那边是不是出什么问题了？需要我去帮你处理吗？”  
“你安心做之前药品试验……”朴灿烈拍拍他，随手抓起靠背上的衬衣，穿上后像是要离开。  
边伯贤站起来帮他扣扣子“对了，早上那边来电话，好像和吴氏发生什么，你之前不让我插手，我也没多问……”说这话他抬头去看朴灿烈，那边也没有表情变化。  
“是不是吴世勋去处理之前DR petit的事了，你要不要去联系下？”  
朴灿烈点点头，抚过他的头发，突然推着边伯贤靠过一旁桌子，抬起他的腿，激烈得亲吻对方。  
“灿烈……”边伯贤轻轻叫了声对方姓名，刚要准备接下去的性事，那边却突然停住，恢复平静地重新整理衣服。  
“灿烈？”边伯贤被这突然的冷热弄得无措，试探性唤了句。  
“没事儿了，我会处理的。”朴灿烈说着已然向外走去。  
“晚上来这边住吧，我提早叫人做点儿吃的送过来。”边伯贤急忙叫住他。  
“嗯。”

都暻秀的腿打了石膏，人靠在病床上看书，然后听到走廊上金钟仁刻意压低又压不住的声音“艹他妈，你们都是饭桶吗？到现在查不出是谁干的？”  
都暻秀皱皱眉，放了书，犹豫会儿抬高声音“金钟仁……钟仁……”  
人简直是瞬间移动过来“怎么了？不舒服吗？需要加一针止疼吗？”  
“不是……”都暻秀咬咬嘴唇“别查了，是我自己不小心掉下去的。”  
金钟仁一怔，接着笑了声“不小心能遇到子弹？你逗我是吧，我他妈不弄死那帮王八蛋。“  
都暻秀深深吸口气“我说了，不用查了。就当……”他迟疑着张开口“就当我拜托你。”  
金钟仁眨动眼睛“哥，你遇到什么了？和我说，不用怕，有我在什么都不要紧。”  
“其实就是帮高中生，不知道哪儿弄来的枪支，你去查肯定要弄得别人家破人亡，我看不下去。”都暻秀感觉自己太阳穴突突直跳，别过脸讲道。  
金钟仁半天没出声，过了会儿才轻轻说“滥好人，算了，不查就不查吧，我懒得管。”他蓦地亲了都暻秀的额头，讶异得发现对方没有躲开，这让他一鼓作气直接坐下来，摩挲上那边的手臂，进而更加缠绵得绕上那边的口舌……


	14. Chapter 14

想要继续，都暻秀却推了推，看着对方带着石膏的腿以及淡蓝色的病房背景，金钟仁决定冲个凉水澡解决一切。

人回到住所，才有手下怯生生过来说“世勋少爷出事儿了。”之前金钟仁因为都暻秀的失踪暴躁成一块儿炸药，谁也不敢上前，现在终于平静下，所以赶紧将这事报出。  
虽然吴世勋和都暻秀对金钟仁来说是完全不同感情的两个人，但同样的重要，所以金钟仁整个从沙发弹了起来“吴世勋怎么了？！”  
“好像说在美国遇到袭击，中了枪。”  
“吴氏那帮废物是干什么的，自己的继承人都保护不好？！”金钟仁几乎跳脚，想要马上打电话给吴氏那边询问仔细，却忽然铺天盖地的头痛袭了过来，让他全身发冷，随后跌倒在地昏迷不醒……

似乎有哭声，是为了什么，总不会是因为自己。金钟仁想，即便是自己的葬礼估计也没有多少人会为此流泪，假如真有那样一天，都暻秀会哭吗？  
睁开眼，金钟大坐在旁边，噙着泪花看过来，见他清醒，先是欢呼着去喊了医生，随后一屁股坐下，握住他的手“钟仁啊，你这个病到底怎么回事。快要吓死我了。”  
“就是老样子，没事儿……”金钟仁想要起身，被金钟大按住。  
“不行，你别动，我得给你做个检查。”  
金钟仁笑笑“哥，你想从我这儿拿到什么医学数据？”  
金钟大愣愣，一拳砸去金钟仁肩膀“我在你眼里就是个只知道搞实验的家伙吗！”他说完，不知是想起什么，或许是那天在三区，自己居高临下望过自己的弟弟，那瞬间，或许真的只是个东西和家伙而已。  
金钟大长长叹口气“你要知道，我是你哥哥。我不会害你，不管发生什么，我都不会。哪怕将来……”他的话没讲完，有医生进来打算做检查，金钟大摇摇头抬手挡住“没什么事儿就办理出院吧。”

这之后的一个星期，看似所有都平静。只是金俊勉真的要疯了，他知道吴世勋遇袭之后恨不得飞到美国去看这个从小一起长大的弟弟，可吴氏那边不断拒绝，从各个渠道打探来的消息都说吴世勋一直在重症室，这简直要了他命，偏偏和吴世勋走得最近的金钟仁也病了，谢绝所有访客。金俊勉从小到大从未有一次想过自己作为旁支能够站在金氏的权力中心，但现在他却发狂似的后悔为什么之前不拼死挤进那个圈子，这样他就可以得到更多的消息。  
人废了似的陷入沙发中，两眼无神，脚底都是一些可有可无关于吴世勋消息的资料。桌子上的手机不断亮起，金俊勉没有任何兴趣，现在不管什么事都没有办法让他有精力去看，可对方着实坚持，几分钟都没有停歇。金俊勉终于恼怒起，一把拿起手机看着那个未知号码，破声吼道“艹他妈你是不是找死！”  
“……俊勉哥？我啊……”  
金俊勉真的是反射样子一个巴掌扇到自己脸上，得知不是在梦中后，激动哆嗦着“世勋，世勋，你怎么样了？他们说你说你……”  
“哥，你现在方便讲话吗？”吴世勋好像是笑了几声，这样问道  
“这是我自己的地方，放心，谁也监控不到。”  
“俊勉哥，我现在情况有些复杂，有人想杀我，我之前假装中枪，引开注意，现在才查出来是谁……可这个人……有些麻烦……”  
“谁？是在这边吗？需要我做什么？”金俊勉咬着牙“你放心，哥哥一定帮你解决那个家伙，是你们家里出现问题了吗？”  
“是金钟大……”吴世勋停顿了下，“所以我不知道怎么办，如果是无关紧要的家伙，怎么都好说，是他的话，估计就算钟仁也没有办法……”  
“……”金俊勉半天都没有说话。  
吴世勋在那儿轻轻叹气“我知道强人所难了，还是让我想办法回去解决吧……只是我怕一旦冲突起了，以后都不能去找哥你了……”  
“世勋，你怎么确定是钟大的……”  
“我有一套调查资料……你要看吗？”  
“传给我，”金俊勉坐回沙发，“等我看完了，再和你联系。”  
“哥……”吴世勋仿佛迟疑着“还是不要勉强了……”  
“传给我……”


	15. Chapter 15

15  
这段时间，都暻秀比以前感觉要温和许多，不再那么抗拒和金钟仁有亲密的接触，至多在对方亲吻他的时候，稍微躲开，就像现在他扶着金钟仁，小心地下地，不经意似的说了句“我以后会瘸吗？”  
“怎么会，就是之前伤口处理得不好，可能会留疤，”金钟仁手放在对方腰上，试到对方没有闪避，就略微往自己这边搂了搂，“到时候我们纹个身，纹咱俩的名字。”  
都暻秀立刻转头瞪了他眼，金钟仁便吐吐舌头不再往下讲。

这会儿扔在床上的手机响了，都暻秀偏过身体让金钟仁去接电话，自己扶定拐杖站到旁边。  
“妈，怎么了？”金钟仁不自觉扬着嘴角朝都暻秀笑，他之前晕倒，正好有了借口，这些日子一直对外说自己病了不舒服，不见任何人，和都暻秀两个人一起在这栋小楼里过日子，仿佛成了个世外桃源，幸福又美好得不真实极了，所以每天脸上都是笑容，是这个年纪该有的阳光灿烂。  
“钟仁，快回来家里一趟。”母亲的声音相当不好，急切又惊恐。  
金钟仁感觉出不对“到底怎么了？”  
“快回来，快，钟大出事儿了，可能人，人……”那边的调子都变得支离破碎“人不在了。”

金钟仁恨不得自己的车子可以飞，司机已经把油门踩到最底。闯了一路红灯赶到了本家宅子前。进去后围着的大家见是他，赶紧让开，金钟仁小跑着冲进祖母的房间“奶奶，奶奶！钟大怎么了，我哥他怎么了！！”  
旁边大伯已经虚脱似的坐在椅子上，大伯母哭得更是不能讲话，还是他父亲过来“钟仁，钟大他出事……刚从附近港口找到的水泥桶，里面……”  
金钟仁噎了口气一阵眩晕，金钟大对他而言，比起兄弟更像一个朋友，虽然他有种种不能阐述的恶事，但现在金钟仁却只想着那是从小拉着自己手爬山游泳，从小和自己一起读书长大的人，现在就这么消失了，从这个世界，从自己身边，最可怕的是，他们最后一次见面还是近似争吵。想到这里，金钟仁手抓到胸口，那是种抽空的难受，钻心彻骨。  
“钟大没了，整个家只有你了，再也没人能威胁你的继承了……”大伯母忽然高声喊了句。  
接着被大伯喝止“胡说什么呢！本来这个家也是钟仁的，是父亲在的时候就订下的事情！”  
“他是个有病的孩子，谁知道将来能怎么样！！现在好了，我的孩子没有了！！只有这个病种了！！！”大伯母显然也不顾及了，疯子样过来抓住金钟仁衣服，“你说，是不是你，是不是！！”  
其他人赶快上前将人拖开，祖母这时缓缓道“最不可能的就是钟仁……他一直不想继承金氏，你难道不清楚吗？”这个老人的声音不大，但一字一句针一样扎过，令适才的躁动全数安静下。  
“但现在，真的只有你了……”祖母看过眼前一言不发的金钟仁，“去查你哥哥是怎么死的，人交给你处置。”  
金钟仁都不知道自己怎么走出的那个房间，他胸口的衣服还因为大伯母刚刚的拉拽有些变形，显得颓废又慌乱，人还是处于一种不能完全接受和相信金钟大死亡这个事实的状况中，在别人看来他已经冷静，可真的等到回去住所，见到都暻秀的瞬间，突然就崩溃了。

都暻秀也没有问发生了什么，停顿几秒，扶着拐杖过去，小心坐下来，搂住蹲在玄关处嚎啕的金钟仁，轻轻拍他的后背。  
“我哥哥没了，我只有那么一个哥哥，他没了！！！！”金钟仁抓着都暻秀衣服前襟，人埋在对方怀中放肆得哭着，甚至说出了本不该说的话。  
但都暻秀也没有介意，还是轻轻拍着他，仿佛哄个孩子。  
一直到半夜，睡着的金钟仁在梦中还在哽咽“……哥…哥……”  
都暻秀躺在他旁边，明知道那不是叫自己，却仍然轻轻应了声“在，我在……”

这几天金钟仁一直躲在房间里和几个亲信看所有金钟大失踪前后的有关监控摄像，现在这是首要的事情，即便有人告诉他吴世勋从重症室出来，已经脱离危险，他都仅仅点头“嗯。”了声。快到晚上才联系了吴世勋那边问人怎么样了。  
声音有些虚弱，不过听着神智很清醒，金钟仁略微放心“你好好养一阵吧。”  
“钟仁……那个，我听说钟大那边……”  
“嗯……”金钟仁简单地回答道，“我会处理的，你先好好照顾。”  
“有什么要我帮忙的你就说。”  
“知道了。”

金钟仁原来坚决反对将金氏的事物带回他和都暻秀住的地方来处理，可现在他却不愿意离开这边，只有看到那个人，他才能感觉自己活着，才能稍微感到些暖意。  
幸好这里有好几层，平时金钟仁只让亲信们去书房，不准他们在房间内随意走动，所以看上去还和以往无异。  
都暻秀坐在一楼向着落地窗的地方看书，那边门铃响，他照例拄上拐杖去开门，然后让人进来“在书房。”  
来的人点点头，迅速跑上去，显然有什么很重要的事情。


	16. Chapter 16

16  
金钟仁只穿着件灰色睡衣，胡子都没有刮，这样接过对方递上来的一叠照片和U盘，不多会儿，整个人开始发抖。  
亲信们面面相觑，前面的一个小心叫了声“少爷？”  
金钟仁重重合下笔记本，手里的照片也倒扣在桌子上，低下头半晌“嗯，我知道了，你做的不错，先回去，等我再找你。”  
送来资料的男人鞠个躬转身向外走去，金钟仁则看向自己的亲信，下巴一点，亲信了然于胸，跟了出去……  
剩下的人虽然猜不到到底查出什么，可也大体感觉并没有那么简单。  
“今天到这儿，除了你们几个，其余的一起处理……”金钟仁像是从嗓子里挤出来的话。  
亲信们不敢多问，直接退了出去。  
这边都暻秀看人都走了，放下书想要去看看金钟仁，从那天他搂着他崩溃大哭开始，他就不自觉想要稍稍照顾对方，结果那边踉踉跄跄自己扶着楼梯走下来，又是几步，像要扑过来，但根本就是跪在了都暻秀脚边，痛苦地大口呼吸。  
都暻秀忙去扶他“不舒服吗？”  
“为什么？为什么这样……”金钟仁死死攥着都暻秀一只手腕，而后抬起脸，眼神中透露出绝望和无助，“为什么……暻秀……为什么……”他摇晃着想要起身，可猛地就昏倒在地。  
都暻秀一惊，赶紧去拍他的脸，然后摸着这人口袋找寻之前吴世勋留下的药，可等翻出药瓶，他又有些犹豫，回过身从金钟仁的手机中调出朴灿烈的电话打了过去……

朴灿烈像是刚做了一台手术，摘了手套，正在洗手，肩膀和脸夹着手机“喂？”  
“……我是都暻秀……朴先生？金钟仁又晕倒了，你方便过来一趟吗？”

人坐在对面的椅子上，看朴灿烈简单地给金钟仁做检查，都暻秀手里还端了一杯刚煮的红茶，腾腾热气向上。  
“你这样跑出来也可以吗？”朴灿烈没有回头，直起身，将听诊器塞进上衣口袋，“所以第一人格真的不知道你的存在吗？”  
都暻秀冷冷盯着他“朴先生你说什么，我不明白。”  
“你们两个人差别还是蛮大的，”朴灿烈转过身，走到都暻秀旁边，“对我而言，非常容易辨识。“  
“因为我们做过爱吗？”都暻秀看了眼那边的金钟仁。  
朴灿烈则捏住他的下巴，蜻蜓点水样蹭过去“找我有什么事？”  
“金钟大死了。”  
“不是新闻。”  
“杀他的人资料就在书房桌子上，”都暻秀伸出舌头，舔了下朴灿烈的嘴唇，“或许金氏要有大的动荡了。”  
“这种家族，不会因为一两个人的死亡发生什么的。”朴灿烈近前一步拽着他从沙发站起，趁着对方腿上的不便，一把抱住，“如果你想要帮我，就去利用金钟仁找更多的之前他们在三区试验品的相关。”  
都暻秀盯着他，仿佛在等待什么条件。  
朴灿烈也猜到般，贴住他的耳朵“说不定我可以让你成为这具身体永远的主人。”  
“你能让我第一人格消失？”  
“理论上可行，但我需要更多的实验，现在三区的怪物就能帮到我们，当然，这件事只是副产品，那些家伙对我还有更重要的作用，但对你来说应该非常有吸引力。”  
这时候，都暻秀推了朴灿烈一把，自己顺势也跌坐回椅子，那边金钟仁动了动，发出几个难受的单音。  
朴灿烈站过去，又慢慢回头，看到都暻秀垂首仿佛睡着，接着是茶杯砸到地板的响声。  
“啊！”那边人显然吃了一惊，要站起，腿又没有好，侧身摔倒。  
朴灿烈跨步过去扶他“没事吧。”  
都暻秀像是从噩梦惊醒样，气喘吁吁瞪大眼睛“我刚才怎么了？”  
“你刚才？”朴灿烈一顿，接着笑笑“没有什么吧，睡着了？”  
“不是，我总觉得有其他人……”都暻秀抓住朴灿烈的胳膊站了起。  
“我一直在这儿，真的没有其他人……嗯……”朴灿烈抿起嘴，“pstd？你最近有没有哪里……”  
都暻秀打断了他的话“我没事儿，可能真的是噩梦。”他扶上拐杖走去金钟仁旁边坐下“他呢？”  
“也没什么事儿，一会儿就会醒过来。”  
“我听他说，年底会去美国做一个什么手术，不知道朴先生你是否了解。”  
朴灿烈拉过椅子坐下“我听世勋提过，据说有点儿激进，极大可能致残甚至死亡，金先生家人未必同意。”  
都暻秀听了，没有讲话，像是要伸手去擦金钟仁头上的汗，可又触电似地缩回手。  
“你怎么看呢？”朴灿烈饶有趣味地看着眼前的人。  
“我？”都暻秀好像要回答，可金钟仁已经小声哼着难受，艰难醒来，他便向后又移了移身体，并且闭紧嘴巴。


End file.
